


Valentine Clues

by TheChosenFerret



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Valentines, drarry squad, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChosenFerret/pseuds/TheChosenFerret
Summary: Harry has the brilliant idea of asking Draco to be his valentine... using a scavenger hunt.





	1. Chapter 1

“Malfoy, you’re really going to ask Malfoy!” Ron exclaimed, nearly waking the whole school, including Malfoy who was only a few bedrooms away.

“Ron, we’ve gone over this, I’ve been planning it for weeks,” Harry replied, sitting down on his bed in his 8th-year bedroom. After the war, Professor- um… I mean Headmistress McGonagall decided to put all of the 8th years in a separate place from the rest of their houses, all together,

“I know you have, but I never thought you would actually do it!” Ron sat down next to him, looking shocked but still excited. “So what have you decided?”

“I’m thinking a scavenger hunt.” Harry thought for a second. “Merlin, that sounds so lame.”

“Kinda does mate, but I’m sure he’ll love it!”

“Hopefully.”

They heard a rustling of papers and numerous books opening and closing. “Ron! Have you finished your essay yet!” They could hear Hermione yell from the other room.

Ron sighed. “Why do the teachers always have things due on Valentines Day?” He commented before running to the other room, with a roll of parchment in his hand, ready to face the disappointed Hermione for leaving the paper for the last minute.

Harry reached down and opened his drawer next to his bed and pulled out a piece of paper with all his ideas for tomorrow on it. It was all over the place, but somehow Harry understood the messiness on the paper. It was already 11 pm on February 13th, so he decided to get to work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later, recipe in hand, he raced down towards the kitchen and started to throw a bunch of eggs into a few pots.

All of the house-elves looked at him weird, hoping that he hasn’t gone crazy since he knows they can make it for him… right? Harry didn’t notice or care, he wanted to make the food himself, feeling like it would be more personal if he did. Maybe not as tasty, but personal.

All of the elves left him room to cook what they thought was supposed to be food, and watched him hurry back up the stairs at around 5 in the morning, satisfied with what he cooked.

On the plate sat a pancake that was intended to look like a snake, but ended up looking more like a fat S, then anything else. On the top, he had Draco’s favorite topping, multiple different berries, and whipped cream. In the corner of the plate sat scrambled eggs and bacon.

Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and threw it over him, making sure not to have it touch the food. He snuck quietly towards Malfoy’s room. Knowing that Malfoy would wake up in 20 minutes, Harry tried to quickly but quietly place the food on the bedside table. Next to the food, he left an origami note and a glass of water.

  
_Dear Malfoy,_

_Will you be my Valentine? If yes, then here’s a little thing for you to do all day. Just follow these clues and find me soon. It’s where you catch almost all of the snitches, and you will hopefully realize that I can be a keeper. Meet me here at noon._

_-Your Valentine (hopefully)_

  
That morning Harry peaked in through the door and watched Draco get up and look over at the food with a surprised look on his face. Making sure not to make the door creak, Harry watched as Draco unfolded the little note and grin.

The blonde sat on the edge of the bed for a few seconds, holding the note with both hands, trying to think of the place. It didn’t take him long before turning his attention to the plate of food and starting to gobble it down.

 _Success_ Harry thought before heading back to his room to prepare for the next surprise, casting one last glance to see Draco staring at the door. Harry ran off, hoping Draco didn’t see him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was an hour later when Harry went to set up the next spot. It was a bright day with a few white cloud in the sky, perfect for flying around on a broomstick. He carried a single piece of paper over to the Quidditch pitch and stuck it on a snitch, then laid out Draco’s broom and supplies with another origami note.

  
_Dear Malfoy,_

_Your next clue is flying around attached to a golden snitch. Good luck!_

_-Your Valentine_

  
He mumbled to himself something about how he was hoping it wasn’t going to be a bad idea, before releasing the snitch and heading behind the stands to wait for Malfoy to arrive.

It only took 10 minutes before Draco showed up, with his first letter in hand. He walked over to the gear laying on the floor and picked up the note. He carefully unfolded it from the little origami shape, trying to straighten it out and read it. Smiling, he jumped on his broom before racing off after he saw a little glint of gold fly around in the air a few meters above his head.

Harry never took his eyes off Draco as he zoomed around the place, coming closer to the snitch each time. He watched his wind swept through his usually tidy hair, making it a mess, something that was uncommon to see. Noticing how Draco tried to push it back to place every once in a while, before giving up again. The Slytherin did all this while his grey eyes stayed locked on the snitch.

Harry thought he would get tired of watching it, but he never did. After 5 minutes, Draco sped up and caught the snitch in his hand. Holding it tightly in his enclosed fist, he lowered his broom and hopped off of it, but not before casting a smile almost in Harry’s direction. Harry ducked down, trying not to be seen.

Draco pulled off the piece of paper that was attached to the snitch and put the golden sphere away, with the wings folded nicely at its side. He attempted at fixing his hair before opening the note and reading it.

  
_Dear Malfoy,_

_Now go to where you can see the reflection of the sunset on the water, but be careful not to anger the giant squid before you arrive at sunset._

_-Your Valentine_

  
Harry watched as Draco scurried off with the note in hand, looking rather excited. Pleased, Harry went to prepare the next location.


	2. Chapter 2

As he walked, Harry passed by numerous couples snogging in the hallway and giving each other gifts. Harry was both kinda disgusted and wanting that to happen to him and Draco. Hoping that no one could hear his thoughts, he walked off towards the great lake.

When he arrived, the lake glistened, looking almost like nothing dangerous could be swimming beneath it. Harry sat by the edge, watching the sun start to go down. Suddenly, he was brought back to reality when he saw a tail flick in the water, reminding him of the horrors beneath the beautiful water. With that reminder, he scooted back a few inches, leaving a trail in the dirt.

He looked over at the castle, waiting to see when Draco will arrive. In seconds, he saw Draco's blonde hair start to approach from the distance. Half-panicked, he sprinted behind a large rock and took cover.

At last, Draco arrived next to the lake. Looking at the sunset reflected on the still water, he sat down near the edge, right next to the spot Harry left in the dirt.

Harry sat there a minute, watching the sunset, before remembering his mission. He pulled out his wand and a little note. With a few sparks, the note flew over to be above the lake before growing in size and folding into a swan. It fell gracefully about a few meters from the shore and swam to Draco.

As it swam, it left ripples in the still water, making the event more breathtaking. Once it finally reached the shore, it went towards Draco and lowered its head.

Draco reached out his arm and petted the paper swan on its nose before the swan pushed its face closer, making Draco's hand move to its head. The swan rubbed against Draco's arm like a cat, before shrinking in size and becoming the original note. It fell from a few inches up, into Draco's open palm, releasing a few sparks of gold and red a few times.

Carefully, Draco opened the note. It was completely dry except for a few spots on the corner. Harry made a mental note to himself to practice it so that it can be completely dry the next time. The Gryffindor watched as Draco's eyes moved across the paper, trying to think of where the next location could be.

 

_Dear Malfoy,_

_Meet me on the hill closest to a house near one of the oldest places in Hogwarts, where dark and friendly magical creatures live. Be there an hour before the end of the day._

_-Your Valentine_

 

Draco folded the piece of paper back up and got comfy on the ground again. He sat there until the sun completely disappeared, watching in amazement. Harry, of course, stay there out of sight, switching from watching Draco and watching the sunset.

Harry left 10 minutes after Draco finally walked back to the castle.

Harry went to his room to start preparing for 11. His stomach rumbled, reminding him that he missed dinner. He grabbed a chocolate frog he always kept in case of an emergency and gobbled it down, leaving a few pieces of chocolate on his face.

He attempted to calm his crazy hair with gel, but soon gave up when it looked worse than before. Realizing the time, he grabbed a plate of food that he prepared early in the morning, threw on his invisibility cloak, and ran to the stairs.

 

  
_____________________

 

  
At the exit of the castle, he saw Draco checking the time every few seconds, clearly quite nervous about what will soon happen. Trying not to waste too much time staring at Draco being all anxious, Harry took off to find a good hill.

Once he reached a dry spot on a mountain, he took off his cloak and began to lay out a blanket, well out of Draco’s sight. After making sure the blanket wouldn’t fly off, he set up the cookies in the middle of the Gryffindor colored blanket. He set them up so that there were 4 cookies in a trapezoid with about 10 other cookies winding around the plate like a dragon’s body.

Hoping that Draco understood the reference, after all, they were underneath the stars, he put an origami note next to the plate and hid under the invisibility cloak once more.

 _Right on time_ , he thought when he saw Draco nearing the top of the mountain at exactly 11. Draco looked around, searching for the person who could of set this all up before noticing the note on the ground.

_Dear Malfoy,_

_Look behind you._

_-Your Valentine_

 

Before Draco could even turn around, he whispered almost so quiet Harry couldn’t hear him, “Potter, you better not jump scare me with your cloak this time.”

“C’mon how did you know it was me?”

“Because you’re the only one that calls me Malfoy.” Draco turned around to see Harry taking off his cloak. “Besides, you’re not sneaky at all.”

“Yes I am, I’m the sneakiest sneak to ever sneak around.”

“Sure you are,” Draco smirked.

“So Malfoy, I’ve never got to ask you, so.” Harry cleared his throat nervously. “Will you be my valentine?”

“Of course I will Potter, why do you think I spent this entire day running around Hogwarts. It was a monstrosity, but I loved it.”

Harry motioned to the blanket laying on the ground. It was made of cotton and colored red and gold on one side and green and silver on the other.

Draco happily took the green side, sitting right next to Harry on the other side.

They hadn’t had time to enjoy the cookies, much less look at them when they heard Mrs. Norris and Filch making their nightly routes around the grounds. Hurriedly, they collected up the cookies and blanket, stuffing a few in their mouth on the way. Harry noticed how Draco ate them quite fast, clearly, he also missed dinner.

As Filch neared their mountain, they threw on the invisibility cloak, trying to huddle close enough together so that he wouldn’t see their ankles. For the first time, Harry was kinda glad about the cloak not being able to fit two people underneath it without them standing really close to each other.

Draco’s grey eyes shined in the moonlight as they followed Filch as he walked up and down the mountains. With each step, they got tenser as he neared them.

Finally, Filch walked onto the same mountain. Mrs. Norris looked around, searching for someone to get in trouble. Slowly, she walked towards the invisible people, sniffing around. Her paws making almost no sound against the grass.

Harry noticed how much cuter Draco looked when nervous, something he didn’t see too often, even though Draco tried to make it seem like he was completely fine. Draco clearly didn’t want to have to deal with Filch, especially not today.

Mrs. Norris neared closer, bringing Filch closer too. With each step, he could hear his heartbeat increasing, not knowing if it was because of Filch or Draco.

Out of the blue, Harry leaned closer and kissed Draco full on the lips, in the process, dropping a few cookies on the ground, outside of the cloak. They landed on the grass with a soft thump, but not soft enough to not be noticed. They hurried away from the stray cookies, wishing they had eaten them before this happened.

“Potter I-”

“I figured that if we are going to get caught, I would want to kiss you before the end of the day,” Harry told Draco before he got the chance to say anything. Harry checked the pocket watch he borrowed from Ron earlier that day, “Since it is 30 minutes to 12.”

Blushing, Draco replied, “Well, it is still technically Valentine’s day, how about we go get some proper food together.”

“That sounds nice.”

Draco tucked the blanket under his shoulder with one arm and grabbed Harry’s freezing hand with the other.

As they walked off towards the kitchen, hand in hand, Harry knew that this was a Valentine's Day they could never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!! Happy Valentine's Day!!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this <3! The next part should be up soon.


End file.
